


A Little Too Much

by littleyounggun



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Garry (Ib) - Freeform, Garry - Freeform, Ib (Game) - Freeform, Ib - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 02:25:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleyounggun/pseuds/littleyounggun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Given and combining the prompts "Ib and Garry getting into trouble" and "The Morning After".</p><p>AGED UP, KIND OF AU, FLUFFY AS HELL</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Too Much

**Author's Note:**

> This was a character drabble on my Garry RP account on tumblr that I edited a bit and decide to post here~  
> IB AND GARRY ARE BOTH AGED UP TO LEGAL AGES, OKTHX

It had been Ib, Garry, and a couple of new friends they had met in college out in a self-proclaimed club they would probably never return to. To give it the benefit of the doubt, the building _looked_ like it had yet to be completed. The walls, a pale yellow brick, contained the party despite there being many open places. The floor was still ground, dry dirt with patches of dying grass. The wind, also picking up dust, kept everyone just under warm, and the lights encased in paper lanterns were dim enough to where everyone’s eyes were just under comfortable.

It was a little too dirty, a little too sleazy, but good enough for the experience.

It took the pair a while to relax in the unfamiliar surrounding - Ib more so since she was typically quiet and reserved in nature. Garry’s presence plus a few shots of alcohol definitely helped change that fast.

Soon they were out on the dance floor with the rest of the thick crowd, red-faced, giggling, dancing, flirting.

A little too much alcohol, a little too much dancing - in a crowded place, flickering lights, loud music thrumming in both their chests. Hand to hand, skin to skin, lips to lips.

The heat and friction was a little too much for the pair as this was not their ordinary scene. It was a special occasion in that they wanted to try something new together.

The song changed to something louder, foreign, with provocative lyrics. It wasn’t long before they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Running through his hair, down her back, his neck, her waist.

Their night out with their friends (whom were now the last people in their minds) came to an end, only to have quite a night _in_ begin.

Clumsy, drunk, and flustered, there was a little too much scratching, a little too much biting, and a little too much - no, that was rather perfect.

—

Garry only woke up the next day when he somehow managed to throw himself off his bed. He groaned loudly, fighting to keep the contents of his stomach where they were and his head from pounding itself off his neck.

The soft padding of footsteps distracted him. He untangled the sheets enough to see Ib at the doorway of his bedroom.

Oh… that’s right, last night they had-

Yeah. Oh.

They stared at each other for a long moment.

Then Ib offered, “Pills? For your headache.”

She was back in her clothes- a knee-length skirt with a pretty blouse, but still barefoot. Not the typical clothes one would wear for a night of dancing, but no one had actually expected Ib to own any. Her hair was still a bit messy from, well, the night before, but it was noticeable that she had tried to fix it into a sketchy bun. More evidence of last night showed along her collar bone and neck.  Garry was pretty sure he had some down his chest as well. The thought made his face warm.

She left a mug of what he could smell was coffee and some pills on the table next to him. When he still hadn’t said anything, she looked away. “I-I could bring you some water, if you’d rather.”

“How are you not miserable?” Garry blurted, then shook his head. He made a ‘you know’ gesture, his headache not allowing him to think properly. “Hungover.”

“I helped myself to your kitchen. You had some tacos in the fridge. They helped quite a lot. I hope that’s okay.” She blushed, fiddling with her hands.

“Oh, no, that’s perfectly alright, you, ah, help yourself. For more. If you’d like.”

…

“Listen-“

“About last night-“

They both started and stopped, laughing together awkwardly.

“You first,” Ib concedes.

Garry takes a moment to collect himself then realized he was still sprawled on the ground. He shot up, regretted it when his head swam, but managed to at least sit and lean against his rumpled bed. Another deep breath.

“I don’t want that to be a one time thing.”

“…O-Oh.”

He continues, red-faced. “I, ah, had a lot of fun last night. I mean, the whole night. With you. Wait, no, as in, even before we went out for drinks. Not that the rest wasn’t fun, I mean, it was rather perfect, really good, well, perhaps we should have toned down the drinks, just-“

“Garry.”

“Yes! And I’ve liked you for quite a while, so I thought maybe-“

“Alright.”

He blinked at her. “Really?”

She tucked her skirt daintily below her, sitting next to him on the floor. Hesitantly, she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Garry’s cheek. “Really.” Ib smiled.

Delighted, he turned to kiss her lips, a quick peck at first, followed by another and another, until it turned into a long, deep kiss.

Perhaps there was a little too much tongue or a little too much fumbling, but very soon there was a little too much clothes for both their tastes. 


End file.
